


A New Challenger Approaches

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Pokemon Go AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“there’s a crazy good player in my area everyone’s been calling the gym leader, I desperately want a badge and wait you’re the gym leader?” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Challenger Approaches

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how Pokemon Go works exactly so somethings are going to be different.

At first Ray thought it was just a bunch of kids exaggerating the fact that there was a really good player in the neighborhood. It's Pokemon and they're kids, if they lose even once they think the other person is magically the best ever. But it wasn't just the kids. The people closer to Ray's age and up were also talking about the dude.

“And apparently they started calling him a gym leader and he even has fucking gym badges that he gives to anyone who manages to beat him. He's that good!” Ray groaned as he flopped onto the couch. Joel just gave a small laugh as he pulled his boyfriend into his lap.

“I'm sure he's not that good. Not any better than you at least.”

“Won't know until I can find him and beat him. Thing is, I don't know how to find the dude.” Joel raised a brow.

“No one has told you what he looks like or anything?” You'd think they would give a description of the guy they were praising.

“No. When I asked anyone I got a bunch of different answers. Mostly because they were a bunch of dumb kids and teens. And from the others, all I got was the person is male and lives in our building.” Ray sighed as he pulled out his game and started it up, going over his team. Joel smiled, petting Ray's hair. “What?”

“You're cute when you get all flustered over your games.”

“Shut up!” The Lad's face went to red instantly.

“Here, how about we have a battle together? We haven't had one since I first got mine and you showed me how to play. I think I'm actually getting better.”

“Yeah sure.” Ray set them up for a 3v3 battle. “So just like last time, pick who you want to use out of your guys, and once you have who you want hit 'ready'.” He explained before he picked his own team. Ray picked Snorlax, Chespin and Roserade. Joel picked Furret, Golduck and Metang. “Woah, when and where did you get those guys?” Ray remembered one of Joel's first Pokemon being a Senret, so the Furret was understandable. But what about the other two?

“Dunno. They just showed up and I caught them. They were smaller when I found them though.”

“Well, let's see if your battle skills have improved any.”

To say they improved a little bit would be an understatement. Joel had gotten way better. So much so that Ray was actually having to try. Not to say he thought Joel would suck and it'd be easy to be him, but god damn he didn't expect him to be this good. When the battle was over, Joel was victorious. Ray was at a lost for words; not only did he lose but he lost by a large margin. Joel had only lost one Pokemon and he switched out from his second guy when it was down to around half health. 

When did Joel get so good?

“I don't get it. How did... When did...”

“I don't think about it all that much honestly. I just do whatever seemed to make sense to do. Never played a Pokemon game before this.”

“But still!” The man was a natural. Too good for a first timer. “I just wanna know when you had the time to get so damn good when our schedules are so busy.”

“Oh, I mostly just play with people around here. Though I have played a bit at the office with Matt and the others during down time in between things.”

“Wait, you've played with people in the neighborhood?”

“Yeah.” Joel's expression was blank. Ray met it with a suspicious glare. When it finally dawned on Ray it showed; his eyes going wide and his jaw dropping. “It's you! You're the god damn mother fucking gym leader!” Joel smiled guiltily and sheepishly. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“I honestly didn't think I was all that good. I thought those kids were just being kids when they called me a gym leader.”

“But you hand out badges.”

“Only to the kids. And they're just pins from work.”

“Hell no Joel, you're really good. Furret usually isn't used that much and you made him work. And Metang is seriously a heavy hitter, and Golduck is a pretty solid water type.” Joel just blushed as he was praised by the younger.

“If you say so, you're the expert with this stuff.” Ray crawled over from his side of the couch, getting all snuggled up to Joel and putting his game up next to his.

“You're going to tell me where you found your guys and what you did to them.”

And that's how what was originally going to be their movie and pizza night turned into a Pokemon and pizza night instead.


End file.
